


Cookies

by sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff



Series: Hamilton Rare Pair One Shots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, Hope you enjoy, M/M, Rare Pairings, my gosh this is cute, probs but not greatly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff/pseuds/sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff
Summary: George has fallen head over heels for the guy at the grocery store,  worst thing about it? He has no clue who he is!





	Cookies

George Washington would forget his own head somewhere if it were not screwed on his head. So it’s no surprise that he forgets some ingredients for his recently best selling cookies. 

 

It was in the early evening when George had fallen head over heels for one of the staff at the grocery store. It was at that point in the evening for businesses where the flow of customers was beginning to cease, so there was only a couple staff people there. 

 

This particular staff was shorter than George, had short curly hair that was dark, dark skin darker than George’s as well. But those eyes were like intense milk chocolate: gentle and strong. 

 

He was admittedly cute, and George was nudged by Alex because he was stuck at the entrance of the store admiring the cutie. Alex didn’t say anything, yet.

 

After the nudge George made his way to the baking aisles once he had arrived he was grabbing the basic things. Then he began to speculate whether he should get some decorating or flavour supplies. “Can I help you?” 

 

It wasn’t a small voice but not ‘look at me I’m the centre of attention!’ voice either, he got that all too often from his accountants of his business. Nonetheless it was enticing for how lovestruck George already was. 

 

“I was just wondering what else would be good for some cookies I’m selling,” George had finally responded. 

 

“Well lemon flavouring is always a good go to, that’s cool you sell cookies. I sell my own creations as well.”

 

“Really that’s great! I already have lemon flavouring at home I was thinking of trying something new, any suggestions?” 

There is a pause as the other man runs his hand through his hair. “What about the peanut butter chocolate combo? Except instead of regular milk chocolate dark chocolate?”

“That is genius, but where can I find some?” 

“Follow me, and I can give you a sample if you want?” So George like the love sick puppy he is followed the man. 

When they reached the destination of where the dark chocolate resided, the other man had put on some disposable gloves on and delivered a small portion of the chocolate to George. 

George tried some, and at that moment he knew he was going to buy some. Totally not because this cute guy suggested, but because the chocolate was delicious yeah that’s it.

“So?”

“Yeah I’ll take some of that,” George placed his basket of stuff down on the ground, and proceeded to get some of the dark chocolate he had previously tried. 

“Also another good combo with chocolate is mint flavouring, just a bit though.” 

George nodded and said, “Yeah I think that will do for now,” 

“Hey this is a bit random and unrelated to cookies, but uhm do you watch BBC Sherlock? I’m just curious because your wallet is the door of 221B so I figured… Yeah.”

 

“Yeah I totally watch Sherlock and I got this wallet for a present last year!”

George knew it was a miracle that he didn’t melt on the spot when the other smiled. 

“That’s awesome! I just bought a deerstalker hat for my friend, he absolutely loves the show and so do I.” 

“Yeah it’s great, where did you get the hat?”

“I actually got it from a second hand store and it was in pristine condition.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me! That’s so cool.” 

All the while George had lost track of his accountant that had accompanied him, but he had showed up while George was paying for his items. 

“Well thank you so much for your help! And have a good night!” 

“Thank you, good night to you too!”

And George exits the store and unknowingly with Alex beside him. “Soooooo you seemed to like that cutie,” 

“What the?!” 

The two of them enter Alexander’s car and make their way to their house to an awaiting crew. 

“Well I must admit, I’m completely infatuated with that cutie.” 

“Sooooo what’s his name? Do you have his number? Any contact whatsoever?”

“Crap, no I don’t.” 

George notices Alex shaking his head. “I was to distracted by how cute he was and the personality he showed, and I’m an idiot in love aren’t I?”

“Yes George, yes you are.”

~ Half a week later ~ 

  
“Thomas just wait in the car please,”    


 

“But George, Alex said-”

“I don’t care what Alex said you’re staying in the car, I only went over budget one time and that was because of the cute cashier. I’m sure it won’t happen again.”

“What if the cute cashier is in there? If he is you better get some contact info.” All George does as a response is a sharp inhale.

George doesn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed when he doesn’t see the cashier immediately,  he goes with disappointed until.

“Ah so the baker has been busy!” George smiles when he hears the voice that makes him full of endorphins. A happy no one has made him feel in a while…

“Yes and I need more baking supplies,” 

The other walks toward him. “Looking for anymore suggestions?”

“Only if you have any.” 

“Well have you attempted shortbread cookies? Those are good but can be tricky to attempt.”

“I am one for attempting tricky, I do think that I have most of the supplies needed at my place. But some still required.”

 

“Let’s get to it then!” 

George goes to the appropriate aisles and gets what he needs for the shortbread and other things he originally intended to get. 

“After all this help you’ve given me I don’t even know your name,” 

“I’m James, and you?”

“George. George Washington.”

“Well George I should definitely try your cookies sometime, though I’m not sure how to go about that…” 

“How about you take my number? And I can get the cookies to you?” James hands him some blank receipt paper to assumingly write his number on. So George does that and hands it back to James. 

“I’ll catch you later?” And James gives a small nod and big grin to George.

~ 3 ½ years later ~

“George I’m taking the cookies out of the oven since you forgot about them!” James shouts up the stairs. 

Then George makes his way to the kitchen where James had just taken the cookies out of the oven. “Well I didn’t forget about my wedding ring at least,” 

James gives a shake of the head and an eye roll. “Get these ready you dork or we’re going to be late for John and Charles party!” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on what happened to me recently, I turned into a love sick puppy as my friends say for this girl that works at bulk barn. Probably unlike this story I may not have the luck of marrying them, let alone gaining the courage to tell her. Sorry for talking about my non existent love life. Anyways this is much more on the positive scale of things than the last one, certainly more fluffy. Hope you enjoyed! Requests are open the next will be if you didn't get the hint, John and Charles. Byyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!


End file.
